mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shark Fin Soupy
Shark Fin Soupy is the twenty fifth episode of season three and the season finale. Synopsis Bull Sharkowski's headphones are accidentally taken up by the not very bright, but very friendly, Soupy Baskington. Now Virgil is determined to retrieve his headphones back by any means neccessary! Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Bull Sharkowski *Soupy Baskington *Duck Boys Minor Roles *Principal Pixiefrog *Piranha Kid *Phineas Porpoise *Jake's Mom (Mentioned) *Euripides Sharkowski (Mentioned) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Hoedown Chase – Nigel Beaham-Powell, Bella Russell (opening) * Zoo Watch – Johnny Hawksworth (“Did somebody say toast?”) * Murder Most Foul – Chris Payne (“OH, SWEET MOTHER OF PEARL!”) * Closet Monsters #36.02 – Kevin Hiatt (close-up of bone) * Boss Boogaloo – Russ Savakus (in the cafeteria) * Murder Most Foul – Chris Payne (“Hey, did somebody say eaten?”) * Cue Moods – Late Rendezvous – Robert Farnon (Bull looking for his headphones) * Musique Concrete and Electronique 3 – Camille Sauvage (a trap for Phineas) * Teenage Villain – Keith Mansfield (trouble in the cafeteria) * Future of Industry – Jack Trombey (“I’m gonna mash you into pulp…”) * Boxing Greats #2 – Jack Shaindlin (the start of the boxing match) * Banjo Breakdown – Leon Hunt (the Duck Boys are back) * Night on a Bare Mountain – Modest Mussorgsky (Soupy gets up) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (ending) Quotes :Narrator: Welp, looks like them duck boys is at it again and old boss frog is about as steamed as an Arkansas Razorback at a Georgia country revival in the middle of the Texas summer, but that's the least of their worries. ---- :shoves Adam into harm's way to save his own life :Jake: OUT OF MY WAY, REDHEADED STEPCHILD! ---- :Jake: Hey, Adam's ghost, check out my Adam shrine. :Adam: Your Adam shrine? :Jake: Sure. I always knew you wouldn't make it through middle school without being eaten, so I made a shrine for just such an occasion. ---- :Adam: Don't take it personally. He always says that the second time he meets somebody. ---- :Phineas: How cliche. ---- :Phineas: Remember, your breathing must remain steady or the mechanism will fail. You must not, and I can not foreshadow this enough, breathe too havily. :Bull: Phineas over Out of the way, foreshadow boy! ---- :Jake: If I can get soupy to eat this loveseat, it'll be the single funniest thing to happen, since they showed by butt in the opening titles. ---- :Jake: Duh, that not funny as butt. ---- :Bull: I'm gunna mash you into pulp and make you into monkey paper, so I can write a condolence letter to your mother! ---- :Pixiefrog: And now ladies and gentlemen, let's get ready to- :Warthog whispers in his ear :Pixiefrog: Copyrighted, huh? Well, apparently I can't say that for legal reasons, so why don't you wait here, while I go think up a new catchphrase to kick things off. ---- :Narrator: Uh-oh. Them duck boys is in a whole heap of trouble. If they mess this fight up for Bull, he's gunna be madder than a pot of boiled hornets. ---- :Pixiefrog: Hey, everyone! I just came up with the most amazing catchphrase! Trivia *The title is a pun on "Shark Fin Soup". *Jake's CPR class inspires him to become a life-saver but he constantly goes back on this, in order to save his own life. *Jake preemptively created a memorial shrine to Adam as he's always had the sneaking suspicion that he would die sometime in middle school. *Bull weighs 231 pounds. *Soupy weighs 7,899 pounds. *Bull beats up Jake, Adam, and Soupy Baskington at the end of the episode, despite him saying that he was going to beat up the Duck Boys earlier. He had reason to beat them up for making him lose his headphones like he said he would, and for ruining his wrestling match. **He has reason to beat up Soupy, for stealing his headphones and kicking his butt in the wrestling match and his motive for beating up Jake came from how he knocked him out with a sofa earlier. However, he had no reason to beat up Adam. *The fourth wall is broken four times in the episodes. **An Orange Crab walks through the hallway during a freeze frame. **Phineas warns Bull not to overload the scuba helmet's pressure valve and calls this warning "Foreshadowing". **Jake says that getting Soupy to eat a loveseat would be the funniest thing to happen since they showed his butt in the opening credits. **The Dukes of Hazzard theme freeze frame happens again and once again, a Red Crab walks through the scene, unfazed by the non-digenic time freeze. *'Billboard Gag:' Check your local listings. Continuity *Bull loses his headphones and is unable to breathe on land, so he has to stay in the Aquatic Wing. It was previously mentioned that Bull couldn't breathe without his headphones in "Leaf of Absence". *Prisons and Lizards from "Animal Testing" is brought up again. **During his fight with Soupy, Bull had to wear pink headphones with a bow on it. Principal Pixiefrog said he borrowed them from his sister. This sister is most likely Euripides Sharkowski, who first appeared in "One Lump or Tutor". Cutural References *Principal Pixiefrog chased a pair of recklessly skateboarding ducks through the hallway. Just before the pair crash into Bull Sharkowski, the screen freezes and a Southern-sounding narrator says how much trouble these two are about to get into. This is a parody on the intro to the first episode of The Dukes of Hazzard titled "One Armed Bandits", where a police sheriff (Rosco P. Coltrane) chases a pair of recklessly driving hillbillies (Bo Duke and Luke Duke) through the roads of Hazzard Country, while a redneck narrator narrates the event. One of the duck boys also plays the iconic dixie car horn tune on his phone. *The narrator refers to the football team, the Arkasas Razorbacks. *Jake exclaims "Sweet mother of pearl!" in shock, when he first meets Soupy Baskington. This a recurring phrase, quoted by characters from Spongebob Squarepants. **Jake is voiced by Tom Kenny, who is also the voice actor of Spongebob Squarepants. *The Pirhana Kid says that Soupy Baskington collected Bull's headphones and split like an atom in Einstein's lab. This is a reference to the famous scientist, Albert Einstein. *Principal Pixiefrog prepares to say Michael Buffer's catchphrase, "Let's get ready to rumble!", before realizing he isn't allowed to, due to copyright reasons. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Sharkowski Episodes